Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{3}+2\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{2}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{2}{3}$